


Work

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leo, DonnieRelationship: Leo/reader/DonnieRequest: Hello! Are you open to requests? If you are, could you do a 2k16!Leo x Reader x 2k16!Donnie smut? The plot is when the reader is taking a shower and hears a strange noise. Then found that were the boys. Maybe a shower sex? Have fun writing! :)





	

As you stood under the warm stream of water, you allowed your mind to wonder to different places. Mainly to the sewers.   
You had known the turtles for years and had been by their side as a loyal friend for a long time. But as they began to mature, you noticed both Leo and Donnie become more and more attractive both physically and mentally. You loved Leo leadership and the loyalty he had towards family while you marvelled at Donnies intelligence. They both seemed interested in you in their own way. They both went out of their way to spend time with you and that often meant the three of you huddled up on the sofa watching a movie. But recently it had been different. While before they had been pulling at your arms for time alone, they both didnt seemed to mind sharing the time with you.   
You wondered what it would mean for the future.   
But you were pulled from your thought when you heard a loud clatter from the other room. You jumped and stared at the locked door, hearing low, hushed voices through it.   
You reached out for a towel and wrapped it around yourself as you stepped out the shower. If someone had broke into your flat and heard you turn off the shower, they would know you were coming.   
You tiptoed across the bathroom to kneel but the door. Instantly, you recognised Leo and Donnies voice as their conversations become clearer.   
“We cant seriously be about to ask her this.” Donnie sounded both scared and stupefied as you imagined him gesturing dramatically.   
“You said yourself that she wouldn’t pick one for fear of hurting the other. So this is the only way.” Leo answered, his own fear obvious in his voice. You wondered what they were talking about. They were obviously here to ask you something but you had no idea what on earth it could be that would get them this rattled. Both Donnie and Leo were rather clearheaded and could keep calm under pressure.   
“What if she says no?” Donnie sighed. The idea of you saying no to whatever it was sounded like it was something that had him genuinely worried.   
“Would you rather spend the rest of your life thinking about what could have happened if we didn’t tell her we loved her?” Leos voice hit you like a ton of bricks.   
They loved you?  
You sat back on your knees, totally stunned.   
Could it be that both the men you loved loved you back? But what were they going to ask you? Leo had said they knew you couldn’t choose one so what else was there?   
“What are we even going to say, Leo? ‘oh, hi [y/n], how about we have a threesome?’.” Donnie explained, as if he heard your confusion.   
This made your heart leap from your chest. The three of you?   
You mulled the thought over in your head quickly. You had only ever thought of one or the other. Never both.   
You noticed how your heart rate picked up at the thought. And not in a bad way.  
“[y/n]?” You heard Leo call out, obviously not hearing the shower.   
Pushing yourself up so you were standing, you took a deep breath before you unlocked the door.   
You heard a slightly gasp as you came out the bathroom in your towel. You saw Leo and Donnie in your living room, staring at you like deer caught in headlight. Donnies mouth opened slightly and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Leos eyes scanned your body before landing on a drop of water that was trailing down your neck.   
“yeah?” You asked, playing innocent as you leaned against the door frame. You wrapped your arms around yourself, pushing your breasts up slightly. You saw both their eyes dart down to your chest and you couldn’t help but smirk.   
Both seemed unable to speak. Their mouths opened and closed with very little sound. You rolled your eyes and turned to go back into the bathroom. Once your back was to them, you dropped your towel.   
Keeping the door opened, you got back into the shower. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw both their eyes on your bare back. You kept the shower curtain open as you stepped under the hot stream of water with your back to them. Ducking your head under the water, you wet your hair and face.  
“[y/n]?” You pulled back from under the water to see Leo and Donnie had followed you inside the bathroom and now stood by your shower. You raised an eyebrow. You didn’t think they would follow you inside but you were glad.   
“yeah?” You responded, again playing innocent but you could hide the small smirk playing on your lips.   
“we want you.” Was all Donnie could say as he tried to stop his eyes traveling down your body.  
“Then come get me.” Was all you said with a slight purr in your voice as you ducked your head back under the water.  
Within seconds, you felt a pair of hand on your side and lips on your neck. You moved your head out from under the water to let out a slight moan at the feeling. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw the flash or blue mask that had specks of water now on it.   
you reached back over your shoulder to touch his head, running your fingers over the back of his head. His hands began to roam your torso, not traveling where you needed them to go but the feeling was welcomed.   
His lips explored your neck, nipping and sucking at some areas which made your body shake slightly.   
You took a moment to get your mind together and realise there wasn’t just Leo in the room. You looked for Donnie who was watching you closely, his eyes filled with lust and his glasses beginning to mist up. You couldn’t help but giggle which caught his attention as his brother continued to abuse your neck.   
“Donnie?” You called out, beckoning him closer. He was in front of you in an instant. You were grateful that your shower cubical was rather big as the two towered over you, Donnie more than Leo. Donnie was now blocking the water from hitting you directly but his was running down his neck and torso.   
Keeping one hand on Leos head, you reached out your free hand to place it on the back of his neck. Donnie let out a nervous laugh before ducking down to smash his lips to yours in a nervous kiss. You moaned against his lips, enjoying the feeling of both their lips on your body.   
You moved your hand from the back of his neck to his front, the water trickling cross your fingers.   
Donnie began to gain confidence and the kiss turned from nervous to passionate, one of his hands resting on your cheek and the other hand by his side. You reached out and grabbed his wrist before raising his hand to press against your breasts. Donnie let out a whimper against your lips but when you released his hand, it didn’t move. Instead , he gave your breast and experimental squeeze. You moaned into the kiss. You felt Leo pull away from your neck to glance down your front. It seemed that seeing Donnie allowed access gave him the go ahead as one of his hand ran up your front to grab the other breast. You let out an air moan as the two different hands fondled your breasts. You felt Donnie move his knee between yours, his thigh now pressing against your exposed core which only added to your pleasure as you began to grind against him.   
You had to pull away from the kiss, panting as you looked up at Donnie. His glasses now fully misted. Reaching your hand up, you took them off his face and hooked them on the small shelf where your shampoos and conditioners sat. He offered you a small smile before diving back in for another kiss.   
You felt Leos hand move from your waist and gently push Donnie, a silent message that he seemed to understand as he pulled back from the kiss and began to kiss down the front of your neck. You felt Leo pull away so you glanced over your shoulder to question Leo. But he pressed his lips to yours, silencing you. You marvelled in the small differences of the twos kisses. Leo seemed more confident and more in command whereas Donnie had been more willing for you to be in control of the kiss.   
You moaned as you felt Donnie more down your front to your breasts, his lips circling around one of your nipples. As he crouched, the water hit you again, making you moan as you realised how sensitive your body had become to any little touch.   
Leos feverous kiss was almost enough for you to concentrate full on him but when Donnie moved further down your body, you became increasingly aware as to where his lips were traveling.   
Sure enough, his lips quickly latched to your swollen clit, making you become a moaning mess against Leos lips. You felt his tongue darting across the bud just as Leo took advantage of your lack of control and darted his own tongue onto your mouth.   
Accepting both, you fought to keep yourself standing as you widened your stance. You felt something hard pressing against your backside and gently moving in the grove of your ass.   
Instantly, you knew it was Leos cock. You reached around your back and gently wrapped your fingers around him, feeling how big he was.   
Leo growled against your lips before pulling away, his eyes trained on you as you smirked at him.   
You gently began to pump his cock while moaning yourself from the pleasure Donnie was giving you. Leo lowered his head to the crook of your neck and let out low groans. You glanced down at Donnie, who was staring up at you as his mouth worked wonders on you. You noticed he was now stroking his own enlarged member.   
“Fuck.” You moaned as your head fell back onto Leos shoulder.   
Your world was filling with pleasure, every nerve ending in your body almost feeling painful with it all.   
Donnie then pulled back, making you moan in protest. He chuckled slightly as he stood up but before you could say anything his hands were around your waist and he picked you up. You released Leo but he didn’t protest as he seemed to have the same idea.   
He hooked his arms under each of your knees and pulled them apart so now your weight was equal between the two. You instinctively wrapped your arms around Donnies shoulders only because he was directly in front of you.   
you were suspended in mid-air, your legs full apart as if you were doing the splits but with your knees bend. You felt Leos cock pressing up against your core which made you let out a long moan and in a moment, he slipped inside you easily. You gasped, throwing your head back as you then felt Donnies cock rubbing against your clit. You didn’t know if you could take them both but god knows you wanted to and were going to try.  
You reached between your bodies and gently grasped his cock in your hands. He gave a involuntary thrust as you lined him up with your already full entrance.   
“You sure?” Donnie asked, obviously concerned but all you could do was nod. Leo hadn’t moved yet and as you got used to the feeling, you realised you needed Donnie as much as you needed Leo.   
Donnie gave a gentle thrust. You felt yourself being filled to the very maximum but you didn’t care. The slight pain was out weighed by the immense pleasure you felt as the two gave experimental thrusts at the same time. You moaned, your head falling back against Leos shoulder, both your hands on Donnies front.   
The mixture of moans and skin against skin bounced off your walls with the water from the shower becoming forgotten in the back ground. You were fully concentrated on the two with you right now as they both gave you pleasure.   
You quickly became a moaning mess and you were grateful they were holding you because you were sure you would have collapsed by now. Leo had returned to kissing and sucking at the side of your neck and shoulder with the occasional bite which was welcomed while Donnie watched you, taking in every reaction you gave him.   
Their thrusts were not completely in sync which created a new level of pleasure for you as you tried to hang on to your last bit of sanity. You were unsuccessful as they began to move faster and harder inside you.   
Leos thrusts seemed to be faster and not as deep while Donnie, who was longer, kept to pulling nearly fully out and then plunging back in.   
The mixture of the two drove you to insanity as the knot began to tighten in your stomach. You squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on your imminent orgasm.   
You knew you weren’t going to last long but then you hear Leo and Donnie begin to make their own noises. Donnie make more gasps and ‘mmm’ sounds were Leo let out growls.   
That was all you could take.   
You lose yourself to the pleasures of your orgasm as it claimed your body. You shook slightly as you moaned both their names with equal pleasure in your voice.   
Apparently, it was all they needed. Donnie let out a broken moan and Leo bit down on your skin as they both came inside you.   
The bathroom was now filled with soft pants and sound of water. You lay against Leos chest, your head fully back on his shoulder he lay his on your right shoulder and Donnie buried his head in your left.   
Leo was the first to pull out while Donnie stayed inside a little longer before he also pulled out and they both lower your to the floor. Your legs instantly gave way but Leo caught you.   
You smiled at him but he saw the smile falter slightly as did Donnie.   
“What?” Leo asked, frowning slightly.   
“Will you stay a little long? Or will you both run off?” You asked, your voice and words giving away your fear of this just being a quick one night stand. But they both smiled sweetly and Donnie ducked down to kiss your forehead.   
“We’ll stay as long as you want.” He mumbled, his eyes closed as you smiled.   
The three of you took your turns under the water for a quick clean before stepping out. You picked up the towel from earlier and wrapped it around yourself before fetching towels for Leo and Donnie who were quicker to dry themselves off.   
When dry, you headed into the living room to stick on a film. You quickly fell asleep with your head on Leos lap and your feet up on Donnies lap.   
As you drifted off, you had a feeling that the three of you could work.


End file.
